


To Sydney

by boulacou



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulacou/pseuds/boulacou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid fic of my friend's OC going to Sydney with friends. This is a joke fanfic. You may need eye bleach after this. I'm sorry for any braincells lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sydney

/N:  
Hi Ladys and Gentleman,  
I am writing this fic for one reason and one reason only; angrykiller90210 said I couldn't do it!  
They said I couldn't stick with anything. Well, this will be proof positive and it will be awesome! I'll do this in 3 parts, below is just the intro which doesn't count towards those 3. Like the Hobbit movie.  
(btw, I'll finish of the last parts of my other story later, btw.)

Seeya, From,  
-boulacou

In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.  
They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.  
Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."  
"Don't worry Ryan, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
"Thanks, Tamarei. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.  
This is the spicy story of our hero and how they found the creepy Necklace of Spirits. 

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Ryan wondered why. Ryan turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).  
Then the explanation - Tim-Tam was secretly looking at him. Looking at him in that special way.  
Ryans soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.  
Tim-Tam turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Ryan was no longer transfixiated by Tim-Tam.  
Fortunately no one else had noticed.  
Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"  
"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"  
"Do you think anyone spotted us?"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Jade emerged from the shadows of the darkness.  
"I know everything" he said.  
Ryan and Tim-Tam gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Tim-Tam like you do" said Jade "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Tim-Tam spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."  
Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.  
"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Tammy relieved.  
Jade was happy, and Ryan and Tim-Tam thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Jade and themselves ever knowing.

♪♪♪

Now, this is a story all about how,  
My life got flipped-turned upside down.  
And I'd like to take a minute,  
Just sit right there.  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Sydney.

In west-Earth born and raised,  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days.  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool,  
And all doing some Listening to music outside of the school.  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good,  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood.  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said 'You're movin' with Rowan and Tamarei to Sydney'.

I begged and pleaded with her day after day,  
But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way.  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad,  
Drinking ethonol out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Sydney living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're naked,sexy, all that,  
Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there,  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Sydney.

Well, the hovercar landed and when I came out,  
There was a dude who like a cop - there with the Ryan name out.  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet,  
I just got here,  
I used my Talking to spirits powers and - like lightning, disappeared.

Then whistled for a cab and when it came near,  
The license plate said fresh and it had Necklace of Spirits in the mirror.  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare,  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Sydney'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8,  
And I yelled to the cab 'Yo home smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom,  
I was finally there,  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Sydney.

/N: this is a joke fic. Don't take it seriously bruh

**Author's Note:**

> This... Was the worst thing I've ever done...


End file.
